Muzzles and bindings
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: When Us Papyrus accidentally harms Frisk, he is banished from his pack, facing multiple challenges, including taking care of cubs, being attacked by wild animals and other packs, and being stalked by a hellbent monster killer. Time will only tell if he can survive.
1. Bad dreams

"Ha ha! Look at him! He can't even defend himself!" "What's wrong little baby? Muzzle got your mouth?" "Ha ha ha!" "Come on! Let's bind him too!" "NO! Help!"...

Stretch screamed as he awoke from his nightmare, shaking and sweating profusely. Stretch sighed in frustration, this was the third time his fear of binding overcame him. Stretch panted and listened to the not so steady beat of his soul. "Why are they becoming so frequent?" Stretch whimpered to himself. Stretch got out of bed and teleported outside, purring softly at the cold air that hit him. Stretch sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and beginning to smoke. "You're gonna hurt yourself doing that you know!" Blueberry had whimpered. Stretch chuckled, how? They didn't even have lungs.

Feeling a bit more calm, Stretch put out his cigarette and teleported back to bed. Snoring softly, Stretch didn't even notice the four glowing eyes that had seen him throughout the entire night.

~The next morning~

Stretch yawned as he looked down at the plate of food in front of him. "Hmm..." Stretch groaned. "Papy?... Are you feeling alright? You love honeycomb and you haven't even touched one..." Blueberry whimpered. Stretch chuckled and shook his head. "I'm fine Sans... just... a little sleepy..." Stretch yawned. Edge and Papyrus looked at each other warily, both knowing that what Stretch was saying wasn't true. Edge, for the most part didn't really care about the nightmares at first... well, that is until he could no longer sleep when Stretch had them. Papyrus on the other hand cared very much, hoping that Stretch wasn't going through clinical depression like Sans had.

Sans had just recently recovered from his depression, and he still showed signs of depression, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Stretch yawned again, nodding off and jumping awake at the last second. Edge looked at Stretch in interest, it'd been a while since he'd witnessed something like this. Stretch whimpered and looked at his food, his eyes widening before he fell to the floor and threw up. Blueberry screamed and rushed to his brother's side, sobbing and trying to help Stretch up. Papyrus jumped up and grabbed the phone, dialing 911 and screaming for the police to get there soon.

Stretch fell to his side and began growling, his teeth becoming fangs and his eyes dilating. Frisk and Sans rushed into the kitchen, followed by Undyne, Alphys, Red, and Toriel, all wanting to know what was going on. Stretch growled and hissed at Blueberry, causing the young skeleton to yelp and back away in fear. Stretch growled in a feral manner, slowly inching towards Blueberry and baring his fangs. Blueberry whimpered and fell back, backing away from Stretch as quick as he could. Frisk gasped and ran towards Blueberry, jumping in front of him and trying to protect him... but it wasn't part of her plan to get bit.

Stretch roared and gripped something in his mouth, it was warm and soft... and tasted like meat! Stretch gasped and backed up, seeing nothing but the horrified look of his pack. Stretch looked down and saw Frisk lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Looking closer, Stretch saw the place where she was bitten. Frisk had put herself in an unfortunate situation, leaving her neck exposed and having it torn out. Wait... if Frisk's throat was gone... that meant... Stretch yelped and spit the soft flesh out of his mouth, almost throwing up again at the sight.

"FRISK!" Toriel sobbed, grabbing her adopted daughter in her arms and hugging her close. "You..." Sans growled softly. Stretch whimpered and looked up at Sans, lowering his head at the sight. Sans had tears in his eyes that were running down his face and his eyes were glowing. "Sans... I am so sorry... I didn't mean to-" "SHUT UP!" Sans roared, making everything stop. Everyone looked at Sans, wondering what would happen next. "You have broken your oath... you have harmed one of the very few things that matter to me... and now... YOU... MUST... PAY!" Sans roared, summoning his Gaster blasters and shooting at Stretch. Stretch screamed and rushed out of the house.

As soon as Stretch got to the edge of the lawn, Sans walked out of the house. "When you came here, I gave you a very specific set of rules... and now that you have broken the most sacred rule... as Alpha of this pack, it is my job to determine your punishment!" Sans growled. Everyone looked at Sans in expectation, Blueberry and Papyrus holding on to each other and crying. "Your punishment is..." Sans started. Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel all looked at each other as if knowing what was destined to come and nodded. "EXILE!" Sans roared. "NOOOOOO!" Blueberry wailed, trying to run up to Stretch but being blocked by the Fell's. "Fell... not you too..." Blueberry sobbed. Red panted and began to cry as well, not even he had the power to go against Stretch's exile.

Stretch whimpered and looked at the magic attacks that had suddenly appeared next to him. Stretch ran off, trying his best not to get hit by the raging attacks. Stretch ran off until he could no longer be seen, sobbing uncontrollably and racing off into the woods. Blueberry sobbed and ran up to Sans. "Sans please! Reconsider!" Blueberry pleaded. Sans growled and ignored Blueberry, walking away from the group and to the kitchen. "Sans! Sans please!" Blueberry sobbed, screaming when Sans roared and slapped him, knocking Blueberry to the ground. Blueberry wailed, triggering Red and making Red roar and stand up for his mate. Red growled and stood over Blueberry, puffing out his chest, baring his teeth, and making his eyes glow.

Sans looked at Red unimpressed. "You are never going to be an alpha..." Sans growled coldly. Red was barely affected by this statement, at the time, he just wanted his mate to be safe. "And I will NEVER reconsider... your pathetic excuse for a brother is no longer going to be a part of this pack..." Sans hissed, walking over to Frisk's body and teleporting them both.

Blueberry sobbed, hugging Red's leg and wanting nothing more than comfort. Red sighed sadly and got down beside of Blueberry, hugging his mate and trying to calm him down. "It's not fair... Papy didn't mean to do it..." Blueberry whimpered. "Shh... Shh... I know baby... I know..." Red sighed. "He doesn't deserve it!" Papyrus growled at the females. "He almost killed my daughter!" Toriel roared. "It wasn't, his, fault!" Papyrus roared back. "There is no excuse for what he's done!" Undyne shouted. "He's a murderer!" Alphys agreed. Everyone was so caught up in their own arguments, that no one noticed that Edge was gone.

Edge followed Stretch's scent, praying that Stretch hadn't been physically hurt. "STRETCH?! STRETCH?!" Edge shouted, looking around for said skeleton. Edge stopped, listening intently for an answer, but hearing nothing. Edge sobbed and shook violently. Though he didn't want to admit it, when Edge heard that Stretch was to be exiled, he broke down. During the very few years that the two had lived under the same roof, Edge and Stretch had started developing feelings for each other, sometimes catching themselves talking about running away and starting a pack of their own.

"We were supposed to be together forever..." Edge sobbed. "Edge...?" A familiar voice asked. Edge gasped and looked to see Stretch. "Stretch!" Edge shouted, running up to and hugging Stretch. Stretch giggled and hugged Edge back, sobbing uncontrollably and nuzzling into Edge's scarf. "W-wait, what are you doing here?! If Sans finds out that you've come to see me, he'll kill you!" Stretch sobbed. "It'll be worth it if it means I get to see you..." Edge sighed sadly. "Stretch... let's have a baby! If we could get you pregnant, we wouldn't have to worry! We could live out our dream!" Edge suggested. Stretch gasped and looked at the ground.

"Edge... you know what that would do to the pack... and... who would our cubs mate with?" Stretch whimpered softly. "We could make it work! I'll think of something" Edge whimpered. "Edge... I love you but... I can't... not without the alpha's consent..." Stretch sighed sadly. "But why does it matter?! He's not even your alpha anymore!" Edge sobbed. "No... but he's yours..." Stretch sighed. Edge whimpered softly and looked at the ground. "We were going to have beautiful cubs... they were going to be raised so well" Edge whimpered softly. Stretch sighed and looked down at Edge. "I... I know how bad it hurts but... you know how dangerous it is out here... and if Sans were to find out that we've mated... he'd have the right to kill the cubs... you know that..." Stretch whispered.

"What if I left the pack?" Edge asked. "Edge, if you left, your brother would want to leave too, as would Blueberry... it would break apart the pack and give us more enemies than allies" Stretch sighed. Edge sobbed, he never wanted things to go this way. Stretch hugged his mate tightly, sensing the horrible pain that Edge was going through. "Please...?" Edge sobbed. Stretch groaned and could no longer stand the pleas. Stretch sighed and agreed to become pregnant. A few hours later, Stretch was laying next to Edge, his body preparing itself for his future cubs, and the only thing running through his mind was: 'what have I done'?


	2. That was close

Edge sighed, it had been about a month since he had been with Stretch, since Sans had become suspicious when he noticed that Edge wasn't at the house that one night. Edge caught himself daydreaming from time to time about his experience, Stretch was so submissive and made Edge feel like a true alpha. Edge blushed lightly, he was sure that the whole forest had heard the lover's love making that night, he had to admit, they were pretty loud. "Edge!" Sans growled, gaining Edge's attention. "Yes Sans?" Edge replied respectfully. "I need you to go and check the perimeter... and make sure that the traitor hasn't marked his territory too close to ours. "Yes sir..." Edge said, trying not to growl.

The remark from Sans was the exact reason why Edge wanted to leave, but Stretch was right, Edge needed to think about Red too. Edge walked out of the house and did as told. After Edge checked the perimeter, he went off into the woods, looking for his mate. "Edge" Stretch sighed happily. Edge gasped happily and ran over to Stretch, purring contentedly and licking Edge affectionately. "Aww... you've grown... maybe we should move your den... farther into the woods?" Edge suggested. "Babe, I'm fine... no one will come into my territory... well... except for you dummy" Stretch chuckled.

Edge smiled lightly, walking around Stretch and examining his mate from all angles. Stretch chuckled and lay on his side, huffing and trying to get comfortable. Edge gasped, his paternal instincts kicking in. "Sweetheart! Do you need something to eat? Something to drink? A comfortable place to sleep?" Edge asked. "No, I'm fi-" "TRAITORS!" Undyne shouted. "Undyne?! Why are you here?!" Edge asked, getting in front of and trying to protect his mate. "How dare you mate with this traitor?! How dare you mate at all?!" Undyne roared. Stretch whimpered and tried to back away into his den. Undyne growled and launched herself towards Stretch, but was knocked off course by Edge.

Edge and Undyne screamed and squirmed erratically as they fought for dominance. Undyne screeched, grabbing her eye when Edge used his claws to harm her. Stretch gasped and looked up at Edge, who had a look of pure wild in his eyes. Stretch whimpered softly and began crying, praying that he wasn't next. Edge growled softly and came out of his trance almost immediately, gasping and backing up. "Stretch... I'm sorry I-" "It's okay... your not hurt..." Stretch cooed. Undyne screeched and ran out of the woods, causing Edge to take chase. Stretch whimpered and backed into his den, praying that Edge would come back alive.

Stretch waited for what seemed like hours, listening for the light footsteps of his mate. "WHERE IS HE?!" Sans then suddenly roared. "I'm telling you, I have no idea! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Edge growled back. "Liar! I saw you with Stretch! The two were perfectly fine with being together, and Stretch was pregnant beyond compare!" Undyne shouted. Sans paused at this remark, looking at Edge with a death glare. "You... MATED?!" Sans roared, summoning his Gaster blasters and aiming them straight at Edge. "Like I said before: I have no idea what you're talking about!" Edge growled back. Sans then hummed and dismissed his Gaster blasters, chuckling and walking around.

Stretch whimpered softly, what was Sans doing? "So, you're telling me... that my beta, the most trusted member of our pack, is... LYING to me?" Sans asked softly. "Well, you can't say that I've done anything against your prominence now can you?" Edge asked smartly. Sans stopped and slapped Edge, growling and becoming annoyed with Edge's stubborn behavior. Edge laughed crazily, looking up at Sans with no expression at all. "Go ahead, hit me all you want, I'll still be completely innocent!" Edge growled. "Grr... Undyne, if you're lying to me-" " What?! You actually believe this, this, lying traitor?! I know what I saw!" Undyne shouted.

"Uh oh, looks like your beta is going crazy huh? Ooh, that wouldn't be good for any future pack members now would it?" Edge asked. Sans sighed and looked at Undyne, growling and throwing magic attacks at her. Undyne shouted and tried to avoid as many attacks as she could, coughing and spitting up blood. "Edge, you will take Undyne's place as beta... Undyne... you are now, a delta..." Sans growled, walking out of the woods. Edge chuckled, smiling innocently at Undyne's death glare. "I'll reveal your secret one day... and when I do... you, your mate, and your cubs will all pay!" Undyne growled, groaning in pain as she walked out of the woods.

"You can come out now... it's all over... for now anyways" Edge sighed. Stretch whimpered softly, nuzzling Edge and licking his chin affectionately. "So... you're a beta now?" Stretch asked. "Yeah, I guess so..." Edge chuckled. Stretch sighed, wondering if having cubs really was such a good idea. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful parent..." Edge encouraged. Stretch sighed sadly. "Our cubs will barely get to see you... how will we-" "We'll think of something... besides... we have eight months until the cubs arrive... I'm sure it won't pass by that fast!"

 **Wow, Edge really doesn't know much about how fast pregnancy goes by... hmm... oh well, so, if you guys liked this, then maybe, just maybe I'll wait a couple chapters before the cubs are born... unless... your impatient... muhuhahahahaha! (Cough cough) hmm... well, stay Purdy!**


End file.
